Beaches
by slytherinqueen525
Summary: The Tardis takes the Doctor and Donna on a random trip and they find themselves in front of Ron Weasley after he leaves Harry and Hermione in the tent. The Doctor decides to help Ron and maybe even help himself in the end. Slight 10/Rose romance and 10/Donna friendship.


A/N: okay so I recently watched Doctor Who for the first time and fell in love with it and now this little crossover of the Doctor and Harry Potter wouldn't leave me alone. You can pretty much put this in the line of events for the Doctor anytime before Turn Left/Journey's End. And for Harry Potter realm its right after Ron left. This is also my first Ron-centric so I hope I get his character right. Hope you enjoy!

"Oy, Spaceman!" I wince as I hear the aggravated call from my current companion, Donna Noble. She irritates me and I get on her nerves, but she's one of the best friends I've ever had. Which is a big thing to say since I'm 903. I leave the Tardis' pool to search for her and of course she is in the control room and glaring at it.

"What? You disturbed an excellent moment of cleverness that I was having in the pool! It involved a flotation device, a rubber duck and…" I stop when I see the look on her face. It's her disappointed face, oh how I hate that face, "What?"

She glares at me, "I want to go to the beach and I can't fly her but you always refuse to take me."

I shake my head wondering why she is taking her anger out on Sexy, but I wince at her accusations all the same. I throw on my best smile, "Who wants to go to some old beach when you have the whole universe and all of time at your finger tips? It's just, I dunno dull!"

"Watch who you're calling dull, Spaceman! What's your problem? Hate beaches or something? You get lost at one while you were with your mum? What….why are you crying?"

I am horrified to find that she was right about the tears, but I couldn't stop them, "Did I ever tell you that I talked to Rose after she went into the other reality?" She shakes her head, "Well I did. I burnt up a dying sun to talk to her, it ended up being on a beach," and I find myself telling her the whole sad story of the final conversation I would ever have with Rose Tyler. How I was too slow and didn't get to tell her that I loved her, how I feared that she would never know. She wraps me in a hug before whispering in my ear, "What if we—"whatever she is going to suggest is cut off by the Tardis. She starts up and we are in the Vortex, why did she have to do this now? I could hear us materializing, I glanced the time and it read, "1998." We step out to find ourselves on a beach, but not one I recognize. There is a young man with red hair and he seems vaguely familiar, but I don't know from where. He seems distraught, but he pulled out a long, thin piece of wood. I withdraw my sonic screwdriver to get a reading right as he points the object in his hand at me. He yells, "Oy! Who the bloody hell are you?"

I stare in shock and let my sonic fall to my side loosely, "Ron Weasley?" I never thought he could be real, but of course this is him. I can just tell. Oh this must be when he left, oh how I cried during the seventh book. Can't say anything to him though, spoilers.

He looks at me suspiciously, "How d'you know who I am?"

I sifted through my memories of the final book; this is pre-Malfoy Manor so he's still considered to be sick, "Oh this is brilliant! Amazing! Who doesn't know Harry Potter's best friend?" He glares and I could shoot myself, though I hate guns so I actually probably wouldn't but never mind that now, he just left Harry. "Come on Doctor! You're cleverer than this," I mentally berate myself. I try again, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping him? There are rumors that you are travelling with him." I look at Donna and I can tell she's in shock, though it won't last long knowing her. I can't spoil the last book for her though so I shove her into the Tardis unceremoniously and lock her in; I can already hear her yelling many expletives at me. I turn back and Ron is looking at me with his incredibly sad look on his face that is just so human and he just rants about all the problems with Harry and Hermione, but I'm clever (though to be fair not usually with the female species) so I realize he's jealous of Harry and thinks he's stealing Hermione. I interject, "Does this have to do with the girl?" He nods and I get a sudden inspiration. I bring him into the Tardis ignoring Donna's indignant yells of "Spaceman!" and "How dare you"s. I'm in such a state of inspiration and cleverness that I don't even stop to enjoy Ron's whisper, "It's bigger on the inside." I set the time and place and we are off, Donna and Ron's yells of "Spaceman!" and "Bloody hell!" intermingling oddly.

We all step out and Ron almost faints from the shock of moving through space. "This beach is called Bad Wolf," I explain, "This where I last spoke to the girl I loved. And I ran out of time, I didn't get to tell her how I felt. I said 'Rose Tyler I—'and it cut off. She will never know and I will never see her again. If you stay away from them she will never know and you may not see her again. This memory haunts me every day. So take my advice and go to her." He starts to play with the deluminator to distract himself. And I get another clever idea, my brain surprises even me sometimes. I always wondered how the deluminator brought him back to Harry and Hermione, absolutely brilliant, "May I see that Ron?" He hands it over and I run the sonic over it, "If you change your mind, it will now take you where you need to go. And make sure to not tell them how it did it; just say Dumbledore must have known you'd want to go back or something."

He nods and we step back into the Tardis, "What's your favorite memory with her? Rose, I mean." I smile and tell him about our adventure meeting Victor Hugo. We share a laugh and he gets out at his correct beach. He thanks me, waves good-bye to a still grumbling Donna and clicks the old Deluminator. The blue light floats towards him and turning on the spot he disappears with a crack. A couple years later during my farewell tour as my eleventh regeneration I find information on Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione. They have two children named Rose and Hugo and the press always asks about the inspiration for the names, but they always just smile and shake their head.

Donna would always ask me about this particular adventure and ask how it could happen and continue to push me for information of why Ron was away from Harry and Hermione. And I'd smile and just say, "Spoilers."

A/N: Wow so there you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please review!


End file.
